


Heaven on Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Miz cracker/ aquaria - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A continuation of 'Glimpse of Heaven', set 6 years after they spent their first night together.Aquaria and Brianna want to start a family.*updates every Friday*





	Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been such a long time since I've posted anything and I've really missed you guys!
> 
> So, here is the first chapter. Be warned, it's a little short and it's a bit of a slow burner, until we get to the good stuff. Please, enjoy. 
> 
> EP04 ox

After spending their first night together, the girls became official and started dating, much to the delight of the people around them. It seemed very cliche, but you didn't find one without the other and they seemed to complete each other in a way that left them both in a state of pure bliss. At this time, they have currently been dating 6 years and are madly in love. After high-school, the girls quickly decided their career paths; Aquaria would peruse a job in the fashion industry, whereas Brianna wanted to be known for her writing and journalism skills. Brianna got a paid internship right away once a local newspaper had read some of Brianna's work in their high school newspaper. Aquaria studied at the Fashion Institute of Technology, where later she graduated with Brianna and Sharon cheering her on from the audience. Shortly after, they moved in together and Aquaria did a string of small jobs; mainly being an assistant at fashionable boutiques. While Brianna was happy in her job, Aquaria wanted something more permanent and fulfilling, so when she saw an advertisement for a fashion magazine, she saw her big break.

///

The movie was paused and the girls were in the dimly-lit living room, Brianna perched on the sofa, watching her girlfriend. Aquaria, as ever was the epitome of beauty. Her icy blue eyes seemed to have gained some warmth, her body was still slender, hair still glossy and soft and she still had tiny lines at the corner of her mouth when she smiled. Brianna, however, had changed a little from the girl that Aquaria had met. Many years of karate had allowed Brianna to build some muscle and her body looked lean and strong as a result of this. The big, blonde hair remained and she still adored girly pink dresses and long, baby pink acrylic nails. 

Back in their apartment, Aquaria had been pacing up and down the wooden floors for a few minutes, exchanging small talk on the phone. Brianna had to laugh at the sight of her girlfriend in her black satin pyjamas. 

"Okay, thank you so much Angela..okay, bye!" Aquaria hits the red button on her phone and grabs Brianna's shoulders from the sofa and in doing so, pulling her into a standing position, eyes widening and cheeks flustered.

"Well!?!" Brianna squeaks, eager to know the news, searching Aquaria's face for answers.  

Aquaria had gone for an interview a few weeks ago, for an intern job at a fashion magazine. This was her call back. Brianna stares at her girlfriend, willing her to say something, anything. 

"I. Got. The. Job!!!" Aquaria says slowly, jumping up and down on the spot and shrieking with excitement. This is music to Brianna's ears. She's so happy for her girlfriend; fashion is all that Aquaria has ever wanted a career in and this is her big break. She'd get noticed for her talent immediately and climb the career ladder fast, she was sure. 

"I am so proud of you baby, well done!" Brianna whispers into her girl's ear, holding her close to her chest, stroking her long hair.

"I'm gonna go ring my mom!" Aquaria pretty much runs out of Bri's arms and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and Brianna's left standing in the lounge of their apartment.

She looks around. They lived in a moderately priced one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, just a couple streets over from their childhood homes and the school they graduated from. 

They'd recently moved in together, in this small, somewhat dingy apartment with scenic city views. Their relationship was going strong and they'd been together since they were 16 and had just celebrated their 22nd birthdays a few months ago. The late July sun illuminated their apartment, lighting it in a soft, golden glow. 

Brianna smiles to herself as she walks the short distance to their bedroom and opens the door quietly. Aquaria is sat on the edge of their bed and smiles broadly when she sees her girlfriend leaning against the door frame in her flannel jammies.  
Wrapping up the phone call with Sharon, Aquaria turns her attention, once more, to Brianna. 

"Hey- did you ring the doctor yet?" she walks over to Brianna, smirking and placing her hands on her hips, pulling the shorter girl towards her. Brianna rolls her eyes but can't help but grin, lifting her chin up to meet the taller girls gaze. 

"No, it's past closing and you've only just got your job, Aqua. We can wait." she says softly. Brianna puts her arms around the back of Aquaria's neck and pulls her down towards her, for a soft kiss. 

"No, we can't wait, we don't know what our options are and it'll take ages to actually get the results anyway. So the sooner, the better" Aquaria states, matter of factly. "Besides.. You'd look so cute with a likkle bump!". Aquaria's hands travel forward and rest on her flat, toned stomach. 

Brianna sighs and looks up at the crystal clear blue eyes that stare so longingly back at her. Of course Aquaria was serious. Deadly serious. This was all part of her plan. 

It's no secret that Aquaria wanted to start a family as soon as possible. She was almost desperate to become a mother. She'd always said that one day Brianna would be her wife and the mother to their children. They'd had the conversation before and agreed; once Aquaria had landed a job in fashion, they'd start to make a move on the baby front and somewhere, along the way, they'd get married. They knew they didn't need a piece of paper to prove their love so they weren't too bothered about that and it wasn't on the top of their priority list at this moment. 

Aquaria is baby obsessed at the moment. She adored all them and had several younger cousins and grew up around children, despite being an only child herself. Every time she would go shopping for a new outfit, she'd check out the baby section and 'Oooh' and 'Aw, Bri, look!' every few seconds. Watching TV together was even worse; every pregnancy advert that came on the TV, almost had Aquaria in tears as she stared at the screen whispering "Look, Bri, it's beautiful". 

Brianna loved her and she was convinced that she would make a great momma, she really would. And really, nothing would make Brianna prouder than raising a child with Aquaria.

It's what Brianna had promised her: once you've got your big break, we'd try and have a baby. 

She can feel herself giving in to the beautiful blonde that stood before her. Of course, it never took much for Brianna to cave under her stare. Not at 16 and absolutely not at 22. She was smiling down sweetly, as if Brianna held the all of the secrets of the universe. 

"Okay. Tomorrow I'll make an appointment to see the doctor and we'll discuss our options, okay? Just a discussion, Aquaria Needles!!" Brianna jokes as she watches Aquaria's eyes light up. She'd do anything to make Aqua happy, but this was also something she had wanted for a long time. She was just.. Nervous. 

"Let me know when and I'll be there" Aquaria furrows her brows for a second, fishing into the pocket of her jeans for something.

Looking down on her girlfriend, Aquaria places a small white card into her open palm. It's the  number of a doctor that she got months ago. Monet recommended her and apparently Dr Green was the best of her kind in the city of New York. Brianna smiled and nodded, turning around and exiting the bedroom.

Aquaria watched her shake her ass as she walked away- blonde hair swishing and thighs jiggling subtly. Even in her pj's, she looks sensational. She'd never forget the first day she walked into the changing rooms at their high-school and saw her for the first time. Those hips-still full and as firm as they were back then.. She was truly the very first glimpse of heaven Aquaria had ever seen.

"Come on, Aqua, I really wanted to see this movie!" Brianna shouts from the lounge, pulling a face at her through the doorway. Aquaria is pulled out of her day dream and forced into reality--which, at this moment in time, was even more perfect. 

Aquaria finally joins her on the sofa and they snuggle up. She turns to her left and switches off the lamp and pulls the blanket over her and Aquaria, who leans into her, resting her head on her shoulder. They settle down and watch the movie and around 20 minutes into it, Aquaria is fully asleep; head drooping and snoring softly. She looks like angel, all heavy eyed, lashes fanned out against her cheek and her blonde hair falling around her face, framing her delicate features. 

Brianna took a second to watch Aquaria's chest move it and down and her lips part as she softly exhaled. 

She marvels at how far they'd come, from those awkward and confused 16 year old. This was the life for her and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give me feedback on tumblr (where I'm most active--@ep04ff) and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading xo


End file.
